This invention relates to the incorporation of a garage door opener signal into a standard key/fob combination.
Vehicles are being provided with more and more electronic components. As the number of electronic components increase, the controls for those components must also become more sophisticated. One common vehicle control is a so-called key/fob combination. A key/fob combination is a remote signaling device that can actuate a number of systems on a vehicle typically with an RF signal. As an example, trunk open, door unlock, door lock, etc. functions are provided on a key/fob combination. Further, vehicle immobilizer signals are incorporated into the key/fob combination or into the key itself. These signals are typically LF signals received by a control associated with the vehicle ignition. If the vehicle ignition determines that the key which has been inserted into the ignition lock is a proper key, then the vehicle is allowed to start. Otherwise, the vehicle will be prevented from starting.
All of these signals and associated controls must be provided into a relatively small size key/fob combination. Typically, this combination is carried in the pocket by an operator, and thus it is desirable to maintain the device as small as possible.
One other signaling feature incorporated into a vehicle is a garage door opener, or other home security function. Typically, a garage door opener button is provided in the vehicle such as in the headliner, etc. The provision of such a home security control has two main deficiencies. First, the control typically cannot be actuated if the ignition is not on. Further, it may sometimes be desirable to actuate the home security system from outside of the vehicle. However, the standard openers are incorporated into the vehicle. Moreover, the vehicle may sometimes be left with a parking attendant or valet. With the prior art home security systems, the valet can use a xe2x80x9ccode grabberxe2x80x9d and actuate the garage door opener button to capture and learn the code associated with the home security system. This is of course undesirable.
In the disclosed embodiment of this invention, the home security code is stored at a key/fob combination. Since it would be too complex and expensive to provide a scanning receiver at the key/fob combination, a scanning capable receiver which is typically already incorporated into the vehicle is utilized to learn the home security system code. The vehicle then teaches this code to the key/fob combination. A series of steps to move the key/fob combination into a learn mode is utilized, and then the code is then taught from the vehicle scanning receiver to the key/fob combination.
In further features of this invention, the vehicle may still be provided with the home security function, in addition to the provision of the home security function on the key/fob combination. The home security function within the vehicle, the home security function within the key/fob combination, or both, can be provided with a switch such that access to actuation of the home security function can be blocked when the vehicle and key is left with a valet. In this way, the valet is not able to capture the code from the home security button.
In a further feature, to preserve space on the key/fob combination, the key/fob combination may be provided with a sliding switch which allows the key/fob combination to be moved between auto and home security functions. In the home security space, the buttons associated with auto functions may be instead associated with home functions. As an example, the auto door unlock may become home entry or front door open or auto trunk actuation may become home garage door actuation when the sliding switch is moved to the home position.
These and other features of the present invention may be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.